


What Does It Mean To Be Human?

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Other, secret ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Kry:... Ardy? What brought this on?Ardy: Finished NieR: Automata and all of it’s endings. I love it, I love all the philosophy, I love the thoughts it provoked. I think I will be chewing on this for long time.Kry: Remind me to never talk philosophy with you.Ardy: Probably wise, this is nothing compared to how I view, say the Force of Star Wars.Kry: My brain is melting just thinking about it.Ardy: Have a good night/day everyone!





	What Does It Mean To Be Human?

“What does it mean to be Human 9S?” 2B asked, their pods floated around them but one by one drifted away. She missed so much after YoRHa’s own infection destroyed so many of her brothers and sisters. Pod 042 and Pod 153 had filled her in, she pulled the black binding off her eyes and let the wind carry it away from her. The sun was warm on her cheeks as she sat with her legs hanging over the edge of the ancient ceminte building.

“I don’t know 2B.” He looked down to their hands, he reached up and took off his own black blindfold letting go of it to be bore upon the wind. 9S looked upon her, beautiful and now they had nothing to fight for. It had all been a lie, humans were extinct. They had been fighting so long for  _ nothing _ , no he supposed they had been fight to survive. Anemone had taken over those who were left, those not connected to the Bunker when the virus went live. Now they were all without a purpose. What could they do with themselves?

“I think that I do.” 2B said leaning over to rest her head against his. She had felt it slowly over their journey together, that slow growing affection that bloomed all the more the more time they had together.

“You do?” 9S asked looking over to her, they were so close their pale eyes meeting. 2B nodded and pressed a kiss to 9S’s lips, she had died before she had a chance to do that last time. The kiss was long and slow, with the setting sun turning the sky a soft orange. She looked away and 9S thought she looked vibrate with the light reflecting in her white hair.

“Adam wanted so much to be human, you said so yourself each machine found a treasure. Eve treasured his brother, Adam treasured hate, Pascal treasured their children.” She looked down at their hands, always gloved. 2B pulled hers away and pulled off her gloves, setting them aside. “We had all this data left over from the humans and all we and droids and machines we tried to learn from it. Like our human forebears we tried to find something that defines use. Simon so desperately wanted to be beautiful because she learned from the human’s that is what made a person love you.”

9S removed his gloves and their hands met in the middle again. Soft and warm, as pale as the moon, he could admire their slender digits and wanted to keep them held in this for all the years to come. “We both know that’s not true.”

The female Android turned slightly to look him in the eye. “Exactly, maybe the humans were wrong about things. Maybe they didn’t have every answer, but unlike us machines and androids they were always looking for the answers. They felt so deeply, waged wars, to keep on fighting. Then they created us, even though that also made us to die. Ever since I died I’ve lived on in my memory banks and had a long time to think. About what made us ‘alive’ what made us grow and love. We have become so very like the humans that made us, I think we are human. We are what humanity has become, it’s not want we are made out of that defines a human. It’s what we do with our lives. We fight, we learn, we explore, we love.” 2B raised a hand to rest it on 9S’s cheek.

9S closed his pale blue eyes and snuggled her hand oh so slightly. “So you think being human means… being able to grow?”

“No any animal can grow and evolve, I think being human is looking to the next day and wondering what it holds. It’s wanting to explore, to learn all that there is too. To keep pushing the boundaries of what we are capable off.” 2B kissed 9S again, she liked how her lips felt when they met his. “I think that someday, we’ll make the next human like they made us. That day by day we’ll heal this planet make it better for those who come after us.” 2B closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against 9S’s, together they shared keep breaths. “I love you and I think that is what was my guide to becoming human. Thank you 9S.”

“I love you too 2B and I understand you.” He raised his bare hands and cupped her head. “I think we should share this with the rest and see where it takes us.”

“Tomorrow.” 2B said moving so they were sitting together watching the sun slowly set. Feeling the wind on their cheeks, the birds chirping as they settled for bed. Then the stars came out one by one, 2B and 9S leaned back to watch them fill the sky the rich bands of colour they had ever stopped to enjoy before. They were made but they were human.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kry:... Ardy? What brought this on?  
> Ardy: Finished NieR: Automata and all of it’s endings. I love it, I love all the philosophy, I love the thoughts it provoked. I think I will be chewing on this for long time.  
> Kry: Remind me to never talk philosophy with you.  
> Ardy: Probably wise, this is nothing compared to how I view, say the Force of Star Wars.  
> Kry: My brain is melting just thinking about it.  
> Ardy: Have a good night/day everyone!


End file.
